


Epilogue

by three_mugs_of_tea



Series: Love is Slow [5]
Category: 15& (Band), After School Club (show), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Other, ending, or just part of the series at the very least, read the entire series to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this as you walk through area surrounding the campus of BH University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

Imagine this as you walk through area surrounding the campus of BH University.

There are unmistakably loud shouts from the TaeSeokJiKook apartment. The front door bursts open, and Taehyung runs out, bringing an odor of something definitely inedible with him. Hoseok isn’t very far behind, and he tackles Taehyung to the group the moment he catches up. The two of them grin and touch their noses together. Hoseok can’t stay mad at Taehyung for too long, and before you know it, they’re back into the apartment within the blink of an eyes, hands linked and head touching.

In a nice park near the university, Seokjin is posing for Yoongi. The older man is patient, and he strikes all of the poses that his boyfriend wants him to. Even though Yoongi tries to hide his silly smile behind the camera, he does a poor job of it. When they leave the park, they leave with fingers intertwined and shoulders bumping. Seokjin asks Yoongi what he wants for dinner, but the shorter man can only smile up at him. Seokjin scolds him for not paying attention, but Yoongi silences him with a kiss.

Somewhere near the music department, Jimin is trying to chase Jungkook down. The younger male is much faster, and before long, Jimin is out of breath and leaning against a tree. Jungkook emerges from a shadow somewhere to tease Jimin before disappearing out of sight again. Jimin doesn’t give up though, and eventually, he finds the taller boy. He flicks Jungkook on the arm for purposely scaring him, but the flick is much softer than any flick he would have inflicted upon Hoseok or Taehyung.

And in the library, Jimin and Eric are chatting about their day as Eric tries not to grade another paper and Jimin tries to put off another paper. They both accuse the other of procrastinating, but neither one makes a move to actually finish their work. Occasionally, Amber or Kevin or Amy drops by to chat with them or to share some news. Otherwise, it’s mostly just bickering. But Eric makes sure that Jimin eats, and Jimin tries to set Eric up on dates.

 

Just because love is slow, does not mean that it won’t be found. It comes in different shapes and forms. You just have to wait for your turn.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! This series is complete.  
> I think my next story will be a College AU for Yoonjin, but I probably won't post it until I finish a few chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
